


Sangre Roja

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood, M/M, Post-Series, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy solo puede ver el rojo de la sangre cubriéndolo todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangre Roja

** Sangre roja **

 

Los héroes nacen para morir en batalla. Y jóvenes, generalmente. Percy lo entendió rápidamente. Silena, Beckendorf, Castor, Nakamura, Lee, Michael, Bianca… Luke.

 

Desde que se había descubierto que era mestizo fueron muchos los amigos que tuvo que despedir.

 

Clarisse había muerto a los 18 años, luchando contra un grupo de telkhines. Chris la había seguido poco después, siendo asesinado por un cíclope. Pólux falleció a los 20 años, siendo atacado por una manada de Perros del Infierno. Los hermanos Stoll habían muerto a manos de unas empusas, antes de llegar a su onceavo Campamento. Annabeth había perecido el día de su cumpleaños número 21, cuando Equidna y uno de sus hijos irrumpieron en la casa de su padre. La chica murió defendiendo a su familia.

 

Percy ya se había acostumbrado a despedir a sus amigos en un mar de sangre.

 

Pero nada lo hubiese preparado para esto.

 

— ¡Nico! — siente como si el grito desgarrara su garganta, mientras se arrodilla junto al cuerpo tembloroso del hijo de Hades— ¡Nico, por favor, no te vallas! ¡Alguien traiga a un hijo de Apolo! ¡AHORA!

 

Kyara, la nueva líder de la cabaña 6, corre desesperada, esquivando lestrigones, en busca de Sayid, el único hijo de Apolo en el equipo.

 

— P-percy. — murmura Nico, tosiendo un poco de sangre. — Percy, m-mírame.

 

— No. No. ¡No!

 

— Percy, llegó la… — el muchacho tiene que detenerse, porque otro acceso de tos le impide continuar. — Lle-llegó la hora.

 

— ¡No, Nico, no! ¡Tú no! ¡No puedes!

 

Uno de los lestrigones se acerca a ellos, intentando derribar al hijo de Poseidón. Pero el lestrigón no esperaba encontrarse con un héroe poseedor de la maldición de Aquiles y, al golpearlo con su garrote en un hombro, este rebota.

 

— ¡¿Pero que mierda…?! — antes de que el monstruo pueda seguir hablando, con un grito de frustración Percy empuña a Anaklusmos y atraviesa al lestrigón con un golpe seco.

 

— ¡Tú no te puedes morir! — vuelve a repetir el muchacho, cayendo de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Nico.

 

— Vamos, Sesos de Alga, he vivido mucho, ¿no? — y a Percy lo recorre un escalofrío al escuchar el mote. Hacía tanto que no lo llamaban así…

 

Nico vuelve a toser y Percy no sabe como salvarlo. De la parte alta del estómago del Rey de los Fantasmas escurre una inmensa cantidad de sangre. Al lado de este, una espada ensangrentada.

 

— Percy, soy el hijo del Dios de los Muertos, se que voy a morir. — y el muchacho le sonríe, haciendo que el corazón de Percy se enconga y este no resista las lágrimas.

 

Porque Nico es lo único que tiene, lo único que le queda. No puede morirse, no puede dejarlo solo. Y la mancha de sangre se extiende, el rojo pintando toda la escena.

 

— Percy, por favor, mírame. — el muchacho obedece, sin dejar de llorar. Nico le sonríe y, con dificultad, alza una mano hacia una de sus mejillas. — Es bueno morir así, ¿sabes? En batalla, contigo a mi lado. — Nico ríe, aunque se interrumpe casi al instante, por un acceso de tos. — Escúchame, me he vuelto un cursi.

 

— Nico, por favor, tienes que resistir, Sayid llegará en cualquier instante y…

 

— Te amo.

 

Percy calla de pronto, las lágrimas aún deslizándose por sus mejillas, siendo acompañadas por las de Nico, que acaricia una de las mejillas del mayor, humedeciendo sus dedos con las lágrimas de este.

 

— Eres un maldito pendejo, ¿tenías que esperar hasta ahora? — pregunta Percy, con un hilo de voz, tomando entre sus mano la del muchacho.

 

— Sabes que soy alérgico a lo cursi. — ambos sonríen levemente

 

— No puedes dejarme. — suplica Percy, Nico niega con la cabeza.

 

— Siempre estaré contigo.

 

— No es lo mismo.

 

Pero aunque ruega, Percy lo sabe. Nico está por morir. Sayid está lejos y, aunque llegara en un segundo, no sería suficiente para salvar a Nico. Su Nico.

 

— Promete que no morirás pronto. — susurra el menor, con menos energías a cada segundo, su mano cada vez más fría.

 

— No puedo jurarte eso. Soy un mestizo, ¿no? — Nico sonríe, mientras sus ojos se van cerrando. — Aún no. — susurra Percy, apretando cada vez con más fuerza la mano del muchacho. — Te amo.

 

— Lo sé. Siempre fuiste muy malo para disimular estas cosas, Percy. — y quizás sea que el chico ha dicho su nombre, o que su voz es apenas un suspiro, pero Percy siente como si su alma se resquebrajara lentamente. — Te amo. — vuelve a susurrar, cerrando los ojos totalmente y apretando aún más fuerte la mano de Percy.

 

— Te amo. — susurra el mayor, sin dejar de llorar.

 

— Te amo.

 

— Te amo.

 

— Te a… — la voz de Nico se apaga, mientras el agarre de su mano se afloja.

 

Con el alma destrozada, Percy comprende que Nico ha muerto, la sangre bañando su cuerpo.

 

Con cuidado se acerca su rostro, depositando un pequeño beso, casi un roce, en los labios del muchacho.

 

Lo único que ve Percy después, es el rojo de la sangre de Nico, el rojo de la batalla. Olvida a Sayid, a Kyara y a los otros cuatro mestizos en la misión. Olvida el motivo de la contienda y todo lo que lo rodea.

 

Solo ve rojo por todas partes. El rojo de la muerte de la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo.

 

Aún le quedaba mucho por vivir, desgraciadamente. Pero algún día, quizás no tan lejano, en otro lugar, miles de metros bajo tierra, se reencontraría con Nico.

 

Solo en ese momento, aunque ahora no lo sepa, el rojo desaparecerá de su visión.

 

FIN


End file.
